For every Zombji That Falls
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: Three more always replace it, so don't mourne the loss, get ready for even more characters that won't matter :D, A sure stupid parody type thing -that is only a parody because it fits into no other category- for chap 524. Don't like bad jokes? Don't read


**CROOOONNNAAA NOOOOOO! D: that damn Snake shadow hag. Now I ish depressed =_= **

**PS: The survey's be freezin' my comp, sorry FF but after the ninth survey, you're just not looking as hot as you used to. **

**Thankies to: Yuti-chan, Princess Zathura, QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner and a thanks to Lovely-Ice and SweetScarlett97 for their favorites! Cyber hugs! that was girlie. too girlie *belches* that's better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto and TvTokyo do.**

**STAR! .. T**

The screen fades in from black (cause that's what happens during fights even if they are predictable.), onto the scene of Zabuza rearing his sword up into a ready striking position.

'_Like, no, he's going to like cut me!,'_ Kakashi scowled at the thought, damn Gai and his teenage girl vocabulary.

"DIE!," Zabuza yelled, taking his sweet time in actually doing anything.

"I Caaaan't die, I have a genin team," Kakashi cried with waterfall tears.

"All but one left you for other sensei's, you are now but a mere side character,"

"LIES!,"

The skittles and Konan's rainbow bridge are lies, what Zabu said is a poor assumption.

Finally, after a half hour and three mime moments later, the blade sliced through the paper-ey flesh of the young girl/guy and nicked the copy-nin. Oh come on, a cut? really? all of that and all that happens is he gets a little scratch on his tummy, man what a rip off.

Maki gasped,"General Kakashi! NOOOOOOO-,"She breathed deep, "OOOOOO,"

Kakashi grunted,"Calm down Maki, look at the shadows," he instructed, as Haku (now split in two) fell to the ground and for some reason or another didn't get back up.

"Ooooh, Ensui took hold of Haku's shadow and pulled an M Night Kishimoto on our asses," Precisely.

"Oh NO!," Ensui exclaimed (as he drove out of sight =w=)

"What?," Santa asked.

"Zabuza's shadow's moving, there isn't enough contact time,"

"What is contact time?,"

"Well-,"

_Flashbaaaaack_

_a liil Naruto and Kakashi stood on the aptly named 'Great NARUTO Bridge! "Do I really have to do this again?,"the young blond asked with a pout._

_"Yes, you are a ninja and this was an A rank mission! the second you finnish some more advance training is the second you become available for more A missions," Kakashi laughed at the distress his student showed._

_"But I have to have a good kill record!," Much like the avid first person shooter buff._

_"Huh?," _

_"That's what Hakku said every good ninja needs!,"_

_"Really?," The copy ninja asked, suprised a bit._

_"Well actually he said that people become really strong when they have someone to protect, but that's what I got out of it," Naruto shrugged._

_"Good for you boy'o," Kakashi smiled, err well his eye did which counts I think._

_"What do you think?,"_

_"About what?,"_

_End Flashback_

That answered nothing!

Haku's paper stuff began to float away (and his headband slid down his face), as Kakashi steadied himself and Zabuza's sword finally fixes itself, pretty cool, not as cool as Banryuu but still cool.

"you guys were a great first kill," The Jounin smiled (Again only an assumption)

There be alot of sound effects going on. the clinking and the clacking and SSSS, which I assume is hissing, what's hissing? how can we make it stop? is it like a badger getting poked with a spoon? A monkey getting spanked with a hammer? what's going on!

"Maki get off your ass ,prepare your bindings and wait for the cue," Kakashi yelled back to the girl who was now sitting an filing her nails under the shade of a rock.

"Fine, fine," Maki threw the file down.

"Zabuza, you love Haku!," Kakashi said.

Tell us something we don't know

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious," Zabuza shrugged.

"That's my point, you were all clean but now you're all grimy, the ole' macho nacho tits guy on the bus,"

And then we went into a semi-flashback sequence, but it's okay cause they're scenes from like FOREVER ago **(1)**

"And you've got to be stopped," Kakashi's made some hand signs ,his hand sparked up with Rikiri yet again and he charged at the swordsmen .

_FLashback, Chu_

_"I liked them, even though they were enemies, what do you think about that?," Naruto exclaimed a little unsurely._

_What his sensei going to say? did he hate him for saying such a thing? would he abandon him? would he not treat him to ramen anymore? He didn't even have enough money to keep up paying his apartment bills! let alone buy all that delicious ramen, and he couldn't just kill the old cook like he had the Landlord (Why dya think he didn't have to pay rent for the two years he was gone?)_

_"Wha's wrong? is it weird?," he asked._

_"Nah," Kakashi said, 'Cause I did too,' awwww_

_Flahback end_

It appears there's been a hit! Who hit who, well we're just going to have to wait like, till the next page.

We see Zabuza's sword in the ground the sharp dangerous edge hanging procariously over Haku's face area, and Kakashi's hand through the mist mans chest, cause that didn't go horribly wrong the first time. But no need to fear-

"NOW Ensui!," the copy-nin ordered.

"YES!," Ensui did his shadow thing catching the two combined shadows.

ENSUI IS HERE!

And as things began to go from bad to worse for our Zombji Zabuza as he looked down at Haku's inanimate body. What happened to him anyway? he isn't dead cause his body's still there.

**With kabuto**

"Shit,"

That's what I said! well not quite, but still.

**back at the battlefield**

"I have a kill record to keep up," Kakashi said. while the executioners blade dripped blood onto tranny, much like the snow scene when they died the first time.

The ice mirrors (That the author didn't even know was there) began to crack and bleed until the reflective world shattered along with Zabuza's chance of ,maybe ,possibly winning.

"Now Maki,"

"RIGHT!," Maki dipped into her robe

No no no no no!

"Hey the mist's clearing up!," one of the joint force ninja gapped.

"We can see!," another one cheered

"Haha! Lookie the sky's blue!,"

While they celebrated the Swordsmen appeared to be confused and not a little annoyed. And Maki was putting the seal on the bandage coffins of our zombji friends.

AW DAMNIT! Not again.

"Was any of that really necessary?," Sai sweated.

"Nope," Kakashi answered happily swinging Zabuz'a blade up onto his shoulder.

"Ah,"

"As long as they're sealed, Kishiyose won't work! I'll be keeping watch of these two," The tattoo face girl said in a reassuring tone.

Wait!

"WHAT?~!,"

Before you take them away. I have a question, Zabuza.

"Hmngh?," Zabuza muffled.

How do you eat soup without shredding your tongue?

" HMGHHOSYOEHGUO~!,"

My word, I've never heard such combinations.

The teacher sighed,"Edo tensei, such an evil Jutsu, reviving people how dare they," If only it'd be used for good instead of eviiiiil, "Sai, this is your moment to shine! Use your sealing Technique of the ROOT!," lightning flashed behind the silver haired mans figure.

"But, I-uh haven't used that Jutsu, _**ever,"**_ Sai stuttered.

Kakashi's eye swivled up into an upside down U (Wow description?),"Danzo thought highly of you, sure he was a power hungry psychotic ass who used the Uchiha's clans coup d'etat as an excuse to wipe them out and steal the sharingan, but he was a trustworthy guy otherwise,"

"Uuuh,

Nhh.

**Mt Zetsu erupted a while ago, so how about we go check out the chaos there? **

Through out the battlefield covered in naked white Zetsu's rang scream of agony.

"SOMBODY HELP ME!,"

"OH KAMI! The-THEY'RE EATING REDGE!,"

"I can't feel my legs,"

"That's cause they're not there anymore man!,"

Just as suspected, nothing's happening, ah well. Anybody care to watch starfish :3?

**In suna, oh it isn't over 0.o**

A light breeze swept over the dunes

"Dunanunununa," a voice echoed

A form appeared in the tiny pebbles that were picked up

"Dunanananana,"

A mummy ninja! In all his Tsuchikage-or whoever he is- glory. MOOOOO!

The heavily bandaged man smirked, "Dnanananananananana,"

BATMAN!

Now it's over.

**Random Tiiime**

At the valley's end, the sky was dark with clouds and ravens circled around the four people and single dead body below.

"S-sasuke, why would you do this," Naruto asked, pulling Sakura's limp body close

"Oh shut up Naruto, this is not the first time I've done such, eviiiiil," Sasuke laughed evily.

"wh-what? What else could you have possibly done?~!,"

"The 13th most despicable thing a man can do, " he paused for dramatic effect before his face lit up with a Joker like smirk,"I've smushed muffins,"

"You Bastard muffins are a happy food!," Naruto let Sakura fall to the ground.

Kakashi twitched at the treatment of his pink haired student, "What the hell?,"

Don't look at me, I know nothing, except that I like juice.

Killer-bee chuckled,"Well, what can I, what can I, what can I say this has been one weird ass day," (2)

Juice.

**End**

**(1) Yosh that sounded better in my head, but still looks good there :3**

**(2). THANK YOU **_**'WHOSE LINE IT IS?'**_**! You've saved me.**

**Not gonna lie didn't really feel like writing this week, I'm just sooooooooo sore from walking and doing push ups and shit, so it's kind of half assed, well not really cause I did write this with a migrane, was literally draining my brain for jokes and comments, You still deserve an apology though :(...**

**Those poor muffins! Sasuke truly is the epitome of evoooool D:...you for reading! Please review! See ya!**


End file.
